Say it from your Heart
by sayuri2023
Summary: Tyson's blading has gone haywire, can Daichi help out with his crisis? TyKa, a bit of TysonXDaichi.


**A/N: The story is reposted. Hope you like it.**

**Pairings: Tyka, a bit of Daichi/Tyson**

**Rating: T**

**SAY IT FROM YOUR HEART **

The blunette gave a sigh as his blade sped out of the beydish. The battle was a disaster, not that he minded much because recently all his battles were the same. He bend down and picked up his blade, examining the damage on it. At last he plopped on the ground and faced the sky. It was gloomy evening, with vivid colors of red and orange all around. These colors vividly reminded him of a warm glowing fire, a fire that can light and destroy everything if it wants to.

"That's IT!" cried an irritated 15 year old red headed boy on the opposite sides of the beydish. "I'm getting tired of this! What's wrong with you?" He kicked the beydish in anger. The blunette however pretended not to hear him and started walking away from him.

"Don't u dare look away from me!" cried the red headed. " Leave me alone, Daichi!" said Tyson. "Why don't u just mind your own business! This has nothing to do with you."

"No, I wont," replied back Daichi. "Lately you have been losing all your matches. I do want to defeat you, but not like this!! Looks like your earlier form has flown out of the window. You are TYSON GRANGER, the three times world champion!!! You are the guy whom every blader dreams to beat. Have you forgotten all that??"

"Its nothing Daichi," said Tyson, turning a bit sober. "I've just been preoccupied with something, that's all. AURGH! I think if I don't tell anyone I'll go mad!"

"Then tell me," urged Daichi clutching his arm. "And if this is one of those grown up things, then tell the others. I'm 15 year old for Christ's sake. Tell Max, Ray, Kenny, HECK you can even tell Kai!"

Tyson turned red at his former captain's name, but didn't say anything. Kai was now busy running his grandfather's firm. He was too busy. But Daichi was too quick to notice the disappointment in his buddy's eyes.

"Hey, don't tell me!!" cried Dachi, with his lovely green eyes sparkling with joy. "You have a crush on Mr. Sourpuss!!!!"

"Sssh Daichi," whispered Tyson clamping his hand over Daichi's big mouth nearly suffocating him. "Don't be that loud", he said looking around frantically as if he expected Kai to just pop behind some bush.

"So, that's it!" said Daichi a bit softer this time. "So?"

"So what?" said Tyson.

"I don't see what the problem is," said Daichi." All you have to do is just go up to him and say all those mushy stuff, and you guys will kiss and everything's gonna be okay."

"Its not that simple the way you make it out," scoffed Tyson, "Had it been, I would have already done that!"

"Look", said Daichi, "All you have to do, is go up to him, look in his eyes," he then turned towards Tyson, and chocolate brown met see green eyes. Keeping the eye contact, he took Tyson's hand and continued, "You mean a whole lot of things to me, more than a friend and a comrade, more than even chocolate milk shake with strawberry ice-cream, someone who always stands behind me in the face of victory or defeat, and rub it in the face later. Your very presence gives me warmth, makes me to smile in times of despair. It had always been you, it had all started with you and, now I want to end it with you. You are my fire, my love, the person whom I always can count on. If you reject me now, then all I can do is to thank you for everything, and for being the jerk you always are."

Tyson sat there feeling numb. Suddenly he gave a loud yell and thumped Daichi on his back.

"Daichi, you ASS!" Tyson cried. "All those months I was worried about what to say to him, and here you are, you spoke exactly what was in my heart! Honestly I love you, man!" Saying this, Tyson ran off to find Kai.

"I love you too, Tyson", whispered Kai long after Tyson was gone, so softly that no one could hear him, except the wind around him. The evening was certainly going to be beautiful one. "I love you too."

**A/N: How was it? Please review….**


End file.
